In your arms
by HPfanfictions231
Summary: Scorpius almost cheats on Lily, his fiance. Will she leave him? Can they stay in each others arms? and will a shocking discovery Lily makes push everyone over the edge? Will a certain Scamander come to her rescue?
1. Chapter 1

Lily could hear her heart beat so fast that she thought it might come pounding out of her chest at any moment. And if it did come throbbing out of her chest and lay on the floor infront of her, Scorpius might as well come stopping on it, engraving it into the floor as it ripped into a million peices and became broken beyond repair. Her eyes filled with tears and her cheek became wet as her chest heaved. She stood in the doorway and kept her eyes glued on Scorpius, with her arms crossed across her stomach, she felt as if her breakfast was going to come rushing up. They were both sleeping, she decided she'd give them a nice wake up call. She found a bowl in the bathroom and filled it up with water, she made her way to Scorpius and Roxanne and she dumped it all over their faces. Scorpius shot up from bed with a jolt, and Roxanne eyes widened as she saw Lily standing over the two of them.

Roxanne kept the blanket pulled over her chest as she sat up, looking petrified and dripping with water, "Lil, please! You don't -"

Lily shut Roxanne up by dumping the remaining water from the bowl over her head. She shot a glare towards both of them with tears falling down her cheek, red from rage and betrayal, "I go on a two week mission with work, and this is what I get?!" Lily screamed as she stormed out of the room, raging. She stopped down the stairs and started throwing all of Scorpius' stuff in a pile in the middle of the room. Scorpius came rushing down the stairs, pulling a shirt on and stepped infront of Lily, "Lily, what are you-" he started, totally panicked and beat red, sweat and water dripping down his face.

Lily turned around and her face was inches from his face and yelled, spitting in his face as she did so, "You have until the end of the night to get out! Whatever is left here gets thrown in the front yard for the rain to ruin! You hear me?! Now take that bitch and get out of my house!"

Scorpius grabbed Lilys wrist gently, he was ready to get on his knees to beg, "Lily, I love you! I'd never -"

"Save it, Malfoy!" lily screamed as she furiously ran out the door, slammed it and disapparated to her parents house.

Scorpius ran his hand through his hair as Roxanne came down the stairs, "Shit."

***INSERTLINEHERE***

Lily was bawling by the time her brother, James, opened the door. She imideatley fell in his arms, her tears damping his shirt. James wrapped his arms around Lily as they stood in the door way, ready to kick whoever made his sister feel like this ass, "What happened Lily?!"

Lily, who was bawling and breathing heavily, could only manage to say, "Scorpius, him and Roxanne, they. . " Lily couldn't even bring herself to finish the sentance as she pulled the ring Scorpius had given her off and threw it to the floor, to Albus', who had just walked up, suprise.

James led Lily inside and sat her down at the table, picing up the ring and setting it on the counter. He was going to kick Scorpius' ass, but, not now, needed him right now. James handed a cup of hot tea to Lily, who by now had swollen red eyes, messy hair, and wet cheeks. he sat down beside her, "Lily, what happened?" James asked gently.

Lily shook her head, "I got home from my mission with the ministry after two weeks, and I went to suprise him, I wasn't suppoused to be home until tomorrow," and then her voice became shaky again, "I found him him bed with Roxanne!"

Albus spit out the water he'd been drinking, "What?!" Albus' face immideatley turned red as he slammed the glass cup he had been holding against the counter and shattered, "I'm going to kill that bastard!" Albus screamed as he stormed out the door and apparated to lilys house. James sighed as Lily shot up and they both apparated to Lilys house. They got there just as Albus was banging on the door.

"Albus, he isn't-" Lily started, gently, her hand on his shoulder.

Albus raged, "He was my best mate for 10 years, Lily! Ten years! I trusted him with my baby sister and he cheats on you with some hoe?!" He grew even more raged as Scorpius, white faced and teary eyed, opened the door. He didn't give him anytime to talk before he brought back his fist and it connected with Scorpius' face. He fell to the floor, and Roxanne went to tackle Albus, but, Liy shoved her to the ground and pinned her.

Lily spat on her face, "You filthy hoe, stay away from my finace!"

Roxanne frowned, "Lily, you're my cousin! I never meant to hurt you! Scorpius loves you!"

Lily was about to deliver a blow to Roxanne when she disapparated. Lily shot a glare to Scorpius, who was on the floor under Albus and James, getting his ass kicked. Lily sighed as she gently pulled her brothers off Scorpius. She held them back, "Explain yourself."

Scorpius held his face, "Lily, we didn't do anything!"

Lily raged as she ran towards Scorpius and slapped him, "I found you two in bed together!"

"We had out shirts off, Lily, then I said we couldn't do anything!"

Lily, who was still mad, calmed down a little bit, that was plausable, "Okay, but why was she there in the first place?!"

Scorpius sighed as he shook his head, "Lily, it'll never happen again. I love you so much."

Lily shook her head as she linked her arms with her brother and disapparated. _That asshole. _


	2. Chapter 2

Lily sighed as she walked around in the night. She was walking back to her own home from her parents. it wasn't far, and Lily could really use the solitude and silence. Plus, it was a beautiful walk. Flowers everywhere, the grass green as it could be, even though Lily couldn't see too much this time of night, she still enjoyed knowing the beauty was there. She didn't know why she was going home. She hated Scorpius, and she never wanted to see him again. As she walked through the door, Scorpius sat in the living room. Lily stood infront of him, arms crossed and teary eyed, "You have your stuff out?"

Scorpius eyes went wide as he stood up, "Lily, you can't -"

Lily held up her hand and told Scorpius in a bold, yet shaky voice, " You have until tomorrow night," Lily told him as she turned around and walked out the door, but she stopped in the doorway with tears streaming down her face, "Did you have sex with her?" She asked bluntly, leaning against the doorway.

"Lily, i told you, no!" Scorpius told her, in a scared voice, he knew she'd end up finding out. But, he wasn't going to be the one to tell her.

"Would you anwser that on Veritserum?" She asked, crossing her arms, throughly convinved she was, infact, being lied to.

"No," Scorpius said softly, knowing he'd just given himself away, and tears poured down his face.

Lily walked up to him and gave him a nice, hard slap. As she glared at him after the fact, she whispered, sounding deadly, "I knew i never should've trusted you," and she threw her engagent ring at him as she walked out the door, and disapparated with a loud crack.

But she didn't go to her parents house, she went to the one person she knew she could find all the comfort in the world in; Lorcan Scamander. She pounded on his door, praying he was awake.

Lorcan, who had been sleeping, swore under his breath as he went to open the door. He was about to rage, when he saw the small, redheaded, brown eyed, messy haired, and tear stricken girl on his porch, "Lily, are you okay?"

Lily shook her head, "C-Can I come in?" She asked, and he immideatley waved her in and shut the door behind her.

As Lorcan turned Lily to face him, he saw the hurt and pain in her eyes. He'd like to put whoever had did it in a world of hurt, all he could do though was wrap her in a hug and stroke her hair comfortingly, "Lily, can you tell me what happened?"

Lily nodded as she made her way over to the couch and sat down, Lorcan sitting so close to her that their shoulders brushed, she looked him in his beautiful blue eyes, and she let a smile slide on her face for one of the first times that day. She drew a couple deep breaths and looked down in her lap, "Scorpius cheated on me."

Lorcan could feel his face turn red as he clenched his fists. How could that ass hurt Lily? He was so lucky to have her, so why would he do that to her? Lorcan nodded slightly, an angry smile coming on his face, "I'm going to kill him."

Lily laughed slightly as she leaned her head against Lorcans shoulder, "Albus and James took care of that."

Lorcan wrapped his arm around Lily, grinning to himself, "Suprised the sucker is still alive."

Lily smiled to herself as she started drifting off, still leaning against Lorcans shoulder.

Lorcan looked down to Lily and smiled. He'd always been an outlet for Lily, and he loved the girl so much. When she got engaged to Scorpius, it was the worst day of his life. He knew Scorpius wasn't worthy of Lily, he despised that prick from day one. _I'm sorry i had to be right, princess.  
_

**So, this story may not go where I thought it was, could be LilyxScorpius with some LilyxLorcan on the side, or LilyxLorcan with some LilyxScorpius on the side, i dont really know. Even though Scorlily is my OTP, just going to have to roll with the punches and see where this goes :)**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Scorpius sighed in bed as he heard the door open. He lazily rolled over to see the tie on the clock. 11:30. He sighed again as he rolled out of bed and slowly made his way down the stairs. He managed a small smile as his eyes set on Lily, "You decided to come back?"

Lily laughed harshly, her hands on her hips as she shook her head at Scorpius, "Have you packed?" She asked, all the laughter in her voice gone and replaced by cold anger.

"Lily, you can't be serious," Scorpius protested as he pounded his fist down on the table, making a wide eyed Lily jump. His face turned red as tears started pouring down his face, "You can't kick me out before -"

That's when Lorcan came around the corner, and put his arm around Lilys waist, "Her house, Scorpius, I suggest you leave," Lorcan said, in a warning voice, his eyes filled with hatred and locked on the man he thought was the biggest piece of scum on the earth.

Scorpius looked in shock from Lily to Lorcan, and stomped up the stairs. Minutes later, he came down with a suitcase, "You want me out?" He asked, waving his suitcase in the air, expecting Lily to say how much she loved him and wanted him to stay so they could work things out.

But, Lily just looked down to the floor as she smiled sadly and walked towards him, as she got close to him, the sad smile on her face, she looked up at him with tears threatening to pour out of her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest, "I do, scorpius. I want you out."

Scorpius stared at her, stunned. He expected her to come running back into his arms wanting his love, but, he'd just been shrugged off like he was nothing to her. He was hurt, upset, scared, and worst of all, feeling guilty. He knew it was all his fault, but, it didn't change the fact that he wanted his fantasy with Lily to continue. He nodded slightly, holding back the tears in his eyes and walked out the door with his head down, shamed.

Lily stood in the exact stance, watching where Scorpius had walked through the door. Crossed arms, head tilted, watery eyes still. She sighed as Lorcan walked over to and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright, Lily?" Lorcan asked, concern etched on his face.

Lily looked up at him, deep into his beautiful blue eyes, and pulled him into a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started tangling her fingers in his hair. Lorcan wrapped his ars around Lilys waist, until she started pulling on the edge of her shirt.

As much as Lorcan loved Lily and wanted her so bad, her gently pushed her off of him and held her at an arms lenth away. Although it pained him to do so, he looked her right in the eyes, and he told her, "Lily, we can't."

Lily searched his eyes for an excuse, all she found was his hesitation, she chuckled nervously as she gripped the collar of his shirt, "Why not?" She whispered, anxiously.

Lorcan sighed as he bit his lip, shaking his head slightly, "You're just upset. You're basically grieving, you lost the love of your life, not to death, but to something else. I can't take advantage of you like that, I respect you too much."

Lily turned around and crossed her arms, like a child when they were mad. She had an angry pout on her face as she told him, "You wouldn't be taking advantage -"

"I should get going Lily," Lorcan said, as he kissed Lily on the cheek and began walking out the door, not with regret but sadness.

Just as he almost closed the door behind him, he heard Lily squeak, "Stay!"

Lorcan sighed as he shook his head, pressing his fingers against his temple, closing his eyes, "Lily, don't do -"

"No, I know," Lily said, turning towards him and nodding her head, "I just, I really don't want to be alone," she admitted to him, looking down at her own feet.

Lorcan smiled slightly as he walked back in and gently shut the door behind himself. Of course the poor girl didn't want to be alone, she'd just lost the man she'd been with for years, and to her own cousin. He pursed his lips as Lily put her head in her hands a begun to cry. Lorcan felt awful, it was all he could do to lead Lily out to the couch and offer her his shoulder, literally.

* * *

Lily stared at the test in the sink, leaning her elbows against the sink and biting her finger nails until she couldn't bite anymore. She stared, and stared, and stared. Hoping somehow the double red lines would disappear and the test would be negative. But, even her naive self knew that was impossible. She put her head in her hands as she groaned. She heard a knock on the door and ran downstairs. She opened the door, and surprisingly found Scorpius. She was very surprised, she hadn't seen him since he moved out about a month ago.

Lily opened her mouth to speak, but Scorpius held his hand up, "Just here to pick up a few things i left, if that's alright."

Lily shook her head as she cleared the doorway so he could step in, "We need to talk."

Lily saw a gleam of hope glisten in Scorpius' eyes as he shut the door and made his way slowly into the living room. As he went to sit down on the couch, he looked to Lily slowly, making sure he was stepping over an boundaries. He realized he wasn't as he finally took his seat, "What's going on, Lily?" he asked her, casual as he could.

Lily shrugged her shoulders as the thought of what she was about to tell him haunted her, "I'm just going to be straight out, Scorpius," she told him, and when she saw him nod, she said, "I'm pregnant."

Scorpius turned pale white, and Lily heard a wand and pair of keys drop to the floor, and looked over to see James standing in the door way, looking as if he was going to throw up, "Huh?" James stuttered out, as it was all he could manage.

Lily stood up and crossed her arms as she glared at James, "Did you just walk into my house, no knocking or anything?!"

James nodded, still feeling ill, "I saw Scorpius through the window. I thought you might -"

"Oh, James!" Lily said, exasperated flopped down lazily on the couch and groaned, "He's my ex, not an ax-murderer out for my blood!"

James shrugged, "You never know."

But the thing that really broke Lilys heart was seeing Lorcan running off in the other direction. She sighed, "Was lorcan behind you?" Lily asked James.

As James nodded, Lily threw on a coat and ran after Lorcan.

**Sorry if i don't update really often, i'm busy and this story is basically my go thing when I feel like writing, should get at least a chapter or two up every week. I have one question for you guys, that may or may not influence the story; Team Lorcan Or Scorpius? ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Lily felt the rain pour down on her as she ran, splashing through puddles to get to Lorcan. She sighed in relief as she made her way to the water and found Lorcan sitting on the edge of the dock, she panted as she put her hands on her hips and walked to Scorpius, totally out of breath, soaked. As she made her way to Lorcan and sat down beside him, shivering and still out of breath, she looked to him, laughing slightly, "How'd you get down here so fast?"

Lorcan shrugged, not looking to Lily, but straight ahead at the horizon of the water, emotionless, "I ran."

"Damn," Lily breathed, nodding her head and looking to where Lorcan was, rubbing her hands against her legs, trying to be casual as she talked, "What are you looking at?"

Lorcan again, shrugged, shivering as the rain poured down harder and gusts of winds started blowing, "The end of the water."

Lily shot him a questioning glance as she shook her head, half smiling, "That's not the end, Lorcan," Lily said gently, knowing exactly what he was comparing this to.

Lorcan looked down at Lily, and she knew, even through the rain, his red eyes indicated he had in fact been crying, "Look. It's the end Lily, can you see anything beyond that?"

Lily admittiedly shook her head, crossing her arms as she shivered, her clothes so wet they stuck to her skin, "Sure, it may look like the end, but only from here. As you start going towards what you think is the end, more comes along," she hesitated, before turning his head to face hers and she looked directly in his eyes, "Theres no end to the ocean, Lorcan."

Lorcan shook his head as he stood up, slowly and sadly. His arms slumping, and a depressed expression upon his pained face as he looked down to Lily, "You're having a kid," he said, his expression not changing as Lily stood up and they both started walking away, "With a bastard who cheated on you."

Lily sighed as they slowly walked side by side, and Lorcan noticed her shivering and draped his coat around her. It didn't help much, as it was dripping wet, but, Lily appreciated the gesture as she smiled and walked on, "Lorc, I didn't ask for this, you know that."

Lorcan nodded as he stopped walking, and Lily did the same, he turned to face her, "I know," he said, biting his upper lip and he put his hand on Lilys shoulder, "I'm sorry for the way I acted," As he saw Lily beginning to protest, he put up his hand, "You deserve that apology, Lily. But, I'm going to kill Scorpius."

Lily looked seriously at Lorcan who tried to crack a joke, she stood infront of his face and put her hand on his cheek, "Lorcan," she said softly, looking into his eyes, "Everything is going to be alright, okay?"

Lorcan was about to respond, when he saw Roxanne and her 2 year-old daughter, Amelia, behind Lily, Roxanne gave a tiny smile and small wave. Lorcan pointed behind Lily, "I can leave if you want, Lils."

Lily looked behind her and groaned, "Stay, please," she mumbled as she made her way towards Roxanne, crossing her arms and glaring, "What?" Lily asked, coldly.

Roxanne smiled at Lily, still holding her daughters hand, "I'm getting a divorce," Roxanne said, wiping a tear fro her eye.

Lily shrugged, "I told him about you and my ex."

Roxanne nodded, picking up her daughter, "I know."

Lily crossed her arms again and shrugged, her eyebrows raised, "If you're here for an apology, you won't find one."

Roxanne nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek, "I'm sorry, Lily. It was only that one time."

Lily threw her hands up into the air as she flew into a rage, "I don't care if it was one time or ten! You slept with my fiance at the time!" Her face turned beat red as she faced Roxanne, "You're lucky I didn't tear you to shreds!"

Roxanne nodded, now crying harder, an wiped her eyes, "I just wanted to say sorry," and she walked away, tears in her eyes as she tightly held her daughters hand, not daring to look back at Lily.

Lily shook her head, laughing in disbelief and she faced Lorcan, "Can you believe that woman?!"

Lorcan shook his head, "She acts like the victim."

"I know," Lily said softly, still shaking her head as she linked arms with Lorcan and smiled, "Ready to go back?" and when lorcan nodded they apparated back to her house. Lily only saw James. She looked around, but no trace of Scorpius. "Where's Scorpius?"

James shrugged, "I may or may not have tied him up and put him in the closet."

Lily shot James a look, and put her hands on her hips and she rushed to the closet and found Scorpius tied up, she let him out then stood infront of her brother, "James, what are you, eight?!"

James shrugged as a grin spread across his face, "I may be an adult, but i can still have fun."

As soon as everyone was sat down, lily spoke first, "We need to talk about this baby."

Scorpius was about to speak, when a very angry Albus rushed through the door and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, his wand drawn, "What have you done to my baby sister?"

**Im am so so sorry this took so long! My laptop broke and i just now got back to a laptop. Will update soon, enjoy!**


End file.
